Locura
by Lady Cisne
Summary: La locura puede llevarnos a extremos insospechados


**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser J.K y la última vez que mire, en mi cuenta no había millones. Así, que por desgracia, los personajes y el potterverso no son mios, pertenecen por completo a diosa Rowling.

_____Este fic participa en el reto ____Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._. Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi.

La cita célebre proporcionada es:**_ No hay genio sin un grano de locura. —Aristóteles_**

* * *

No hay genio sin un grano de locura. Eso lo dijo algún filósofo de esos muggles que tanto despreciaba. Aristóteles, Aristófanes…Aris algo. Pero eso a él no le importaba. A él no, al mago más grande de la historia era imposible que le importara algo que un muggle sin nada que hacer hubiera dicho hacía tanto tiempo.

De hecho, ¿por qué estaba él pensando en muggles? No, no, no, malditos muggles, malditos todos. Le desviaban de su camino hacia la gloria. Los muggles deberían ser exterminados, como los sangre sucias, los mestizos…Todos los que no tuvieran un status de sangre perfectamente inmaculado.

"_Pero tú no lo tienes, Tom. Tú eres un mestizo_". ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Has sido tú, Severus? Sin embargo estoy solo aquí. No hay nadie conmigo, ninguno de mis leales. No necesito distracciones ahora.

A ver, el diario que llevaba en Hogwarts, el anillo de la familia Gaunt, el guardapelo del gran Salazar, la copa de Helga, la diadema de Rowena y mi fiel Nagini. Seis recipientes que me permitirán ser inmortal.

"_Detente, Tom. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde_" ¿Quién habla? No estás aquí, no es cierto. No te escucho y no sé quién eres. Miró a todas partes pero estoy solo, solo, solo.

Llevo mucho recorrido, mucho desde que Dumbledore me recogió en ese inmundo orfanato muggle. Si mi madre hubiera sido más fuerte…niego con la cabeza, céntrate, céntrate. Pero mis pensamientos vuelan, no obedecen órdenes, se evaden de mí.

Yo soy un Gaunt, son un descendiente de Slytherin. Sin embargo, ella, ELLA, ensució nuestra sangre mezclándola con la de ese…muggle. Ese ser sin ningún talento mágico. Talento que ella tampoco tenía, no era más que una simple squib.

Pero yo…yo soy todo lo que ella no era. Todo lo que Marvolo no era. Todo lo que Salazar Slytherin habría querido que fuera uno de sus descendientes. Yo, Lord Voldemort, haré que el mundo mágico ocupe su verdadero lugar en el mundo. Yo, Lord Voldemort, exterminaré a todos los muggles del planeta, porque solo son ratas inmundas que no merecen vivir.

"_Detente antes de que llegues demasiado lejos, Tom_" De nuevo esa voz. Pero estoy solo, solo. Solo mis leales entienden mi plan. E incluso dentro de mis leales, no todos lo entienden en profundidad. Muy pocos son los elegidos para comprender bien mis secretos.

He de darme prisa. Necesito los horrocruxes, necesito preservar mi inmortalidad. La profecía no ha de cumplirse, he de evitarlo. Colagusano no sirve de mucho, pero ha conseguido lo que otros no han podido. Darme a los Potter en bandeja.

Alineo los objetos, ordeno a Nagini que se esté quieta. Es la hora, ha llegado ya mi momento. "_Quieto, Tom. No juegues con lo que no comprendes_" Me echo a reír a carcajadas. ¿Quién eres tú para decirle al Señor Tenebroso lo que tiene que hacer? ¿Quién eres tú?

Vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo, se agota, se escapa. Bellatrix, mi fiel Bellatrix, entra con seis personas, seis muggles que no merecen vivir. Los hace arrodillarse frente a mí. Oh, qué gran sensación. Esos muggles arrogantes que me han despreciado, esos que no reconocen mi poder. Pronto os llegará vuestra hora. Pronto será mi gran momento y, entonces, el mundo será mío.

Avada Kedavra. Seis veces, seis rayos verdes que salen de mi varita. No duele, y me echo a reír. Pero siento mi alma latir en esos seis objetos. Está hecho, soy inmortal. Porque nadie ha hecho nunca lo que yo he hecho por la magia. Nadie ha llegado donde yo y nadie sabrá nunca cómo destruirme.

Soy inmortal, soy indestructible. Escondo los objetos, siempre con Nagini cerca de mí, aunque nadie sepa lo que son. Tardo semanas, meses, en prepararlo todo, antes de dar mi último paso. El que me llevará a la cima de todo.

El diario, Lucius. La copa, Bellatrix. El anillo, estará mejor escondido en la casa Gaunt. El guardapelo, donde nadie puede encontrarlo. La diadema, donde mejor estará custodiada. Y Nagini…Nagini siempre conmigo, siempre a la vista. Siempre donde yo pueda protegerla.

Ha llegado el día, la hora justa. Gracias a Colagusano, los tengo donde quería. Ah, ingenuos, creían que podían burlarme, que podían esconderse de mí. Imposible, soy el gran Voldemort, el mago más poderos de toda la historia.

La nieve se acumula, hace frío, pero no lo noto. Solo tengo una misión. Acabar con quien puede hacer esa profecía realidad. Una profecía dicha por una ¿vidente? de la que no hay que hacer mucho caso. Pero no he llegado donde he llegado por ignorar cualquier cabo suelto que pueda hacer que mi plan peligre.

Entro en la casa. Es todo tan fácil. Avada Kedavra. James Potter ya no existe. Ingenuo, creía poder pararme. Ella se interpone en mi camino. Apártate, apártate estúpida. El ser humano es estúpido. Las mujeres que son madres, aún más. Avada Kedavra. La leona que protegía a su cría ahora es una muñeca desmadejada en el suelo.

Un bebé. Un simple e insignificante bebé es quien amenaza mi poder. Reprimo las ganas de reírme a carcajadas. ¿Qué puede hacer un bebé contra el mago más poderoso del mundo? Alzo mi varita, mientras él me mira. Serio, solemne.

Avada Kedavra.

Dolor, oscuridad. Miedo. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué salió mal? Sin embargo, no hay respuesta, solo hay…locura.


End file.
